1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved shielding shell. The instant application is a continuation-in-part of the copending application Ser. No. 15/169,963 filed on Jun. 1, 2016.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 204118373 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion, a front end of the base portion having a plurality of retaining slots. The shell includes a plurality of stopping portions retained in the retaining slot. Each stopping portion is wholly received in each retaining slot. When a mating connector is inserted into the electrical connector, it may damage the insulative housing of the electrical connector.
China Patent Application Publication No. 104377491 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion. A rear end of the shell includes a pair of stopping portions abutting against a rear side of the base portion. When a mating connector is inserted into the electrical connector, it may damage the insulative housing of the electrical connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.